I Thought I Lost You
by xBirdyx
Summary: After a deadly plane crash, three girls and two young boys are thrown into Middle Earth. By luck, they meet a band of misfit dwarves and a cunning wizard who are going on a crazy adventure to reclaim their homeland. With no where else to go, they join the company, but what will happen when love decides to come along too? ThorinXOC for now. Warning! Borderline rating T/M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Nobody Listens To Me

**I Thought I Lost You**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Nobody Listens To Me**

* * *

><p>"No! I don't want to go!" Amy cried as her friend, Shania, dragged her on to the plane, "It's a death trap!"<p>

"Stop whining," Kate said as she buckled her two nephews, Brody and James, on to their plane seats, "It's only about twenty hours."

"Twenty hours?!"

"Yeah," Shania sat down next to the window, "And I don't see why you're complaining, you booked the flights."

"No I didn't!" Amy defended, "I booked the hotels. Mum booked the flights because we couldn't take the car."

"Seriously?!" Shania looked at her as though she'd lost her mind, "We are going on holiday half way across the world and you want to take the car? And here I was thinking your intelligent."

"Thanks," Amy glared at her.

"Your welcome," She stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway," Kate interrupted the pair, "Just think, in twenty hours we will be on the coast of Australia, bathing in the sun, getting a tan and all the while attracting fit boys."

They all looked at each other before bursting out with laughter.

"I guess your right," Amy sighed once her laughter ceased, "But I still don't have a good feeling about this."

**oOo**

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked.

"It's been five minutes since you last asked," Kate sighed, pausing the story she was reading to her three-year old nephew, Brody.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is," Kate answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Finally!" Amy cheered, standing up to get off only to be yanked back down by Shania.

"Did you ditch class or something when we were at school?" Shania asked, rolling her eyes.

"Like you can say much," Amy quipped.

"Oh that was just once," Shania defended herself.

"A week," Amy sniggered.

This caused the pair to begin bickering. Kate rolled her eyes and turned her attentions back to the story book. They continued like this until there was a beep, silencing everyone.

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. We are now passing over the Bermuda Triangle, it may get a little bumpy so if you could all be so kind to put your seatbelts on, turn off your electrical devices and remain seated until further notice. Thank you."_

Another beep sounded throughout the plane, the three girls put on the their seatbelts, Kate sorted out her nephews. A few minutes later the plane began to shake violently, panicking the friends.

"Oh my god!" Amy panicked, "Why couldn't you have knocked me out like last time?!"

"We did think about that," Shania admitted.

"Well why didn't you do it?!"

Her friends couldn't answer, the plane had suddenly dropped. Amy, Shania and Kate all held on to each other, the girls held the two young boys together in the middle of them. Everyone on the plane was screaming as the plane fell faster and faster.

**oOo**

The three girls and two boys screamed has they fell through the trees, finally landing on the ground with a loud thump. Surprisingly, no one was severely injured.

Kate landed on her back, Shania landed on her side. Amy managed to grab a branch, as well as catching Brody but ended slipping and fell onto her backside with him on top. James plummeted into Kate's stomach, winding her. She moaned in pain and rolled over, chucking her nephew off her.

"Where the hell are we?" Shania asked, taking a look around.

"Oh my god! We're dead! We're dead because of you!" Amy accused her friend.

"Me? You're the one who booked the tickets so don't go blaming me!"

"I will blame you because you're the one who dragged me on to the flipping plane!"

"Oh, well what did you-"

"SHUT IT!" Kate shouted over the pair, "Fighting isn't getting us anywhere. We have to find out where we are and what happened. Don't you even start Amy. Now, I guess we go find the nearest town and see if anyone can help."

They all got up, Brody being picked up by James, and the first to realize the change in their clothing.

"You look so ridiculous!" He laughed nearly dropping his brother in the process.

"Well you can't say much either," Shania pointed out, "Hey, Amy! I thought your hair was shorter."

She felt her hair and found out it was a few inches longer, it now reached her waist. She squealed in shock and joy, causing the others to laugh.

Amy was wearing a red shirt, black trousers and dark brown boots. She had a medium brown cloak, draped around her shoulders. Her almond brown hair had been left down, the hair on the side of her face had been brought back and tied with a clasp. She also carried a sword, many throwing daggers and a couple of boot knives.

Kate wore a dark blue shirt with black trousers, a dark brown cloak and black knee-high boots. Her wavy warm brown curls hung loosely down her back, her side fringe pinned back to the side. She carried a quiver full of arrows and a bow, she also had two daggers in each boot and two on her hip.

Shania wore brown trousers, on top a dark leather corset with a forest green shirt underneath. She had light brown boots, a dark brown cloak and arm gauntlets. Her sandy blonde hair was swept to the side in a basic plait. She had twin daggers strapped to her back, a quiver full of arrows along with a bow.

James was wearing brown boots with black trousers and a light brown shirt with a darker jerkin on top. His hair now went down to his shoulders. He carried an oversized dagger on his hip and had two daggers in each boot.

Brody wore a blue shirt with a leather belt, brown trousers and darker brown boots. His wavy hair also reached his shoulders. He carried a dagger on his hip.

"Right, hand the weapons over," Kate held out both her hands so she could take the brothers weapons.

"But Kate..." Brody whined.

"No buts."

"What if we're attacked by a huge fire-breathing dragon and you're not there to protect us?" James asked cheekily.

"There isn't going to be a dragon."

"You never know, this is a new world."

"Kate, maybe they should keep them just in case it does happen," Shania advised her friend.

After a long hesitation, she gave in, "Alright, but if I find either of you fighting each other with them, then they will be confiscated."

The two brothers hugged their aunt, repeating their thank you's over and over. She rolled her eyes, but returned the gesture.

"Right, I think we should start looking the nearest town and get help," Kate said, once she had pulled out of the hug.

"Got to agree with you there," Shania nodded, while picking up James.

"Well, I say we head north," Amy took the lead, heading south, "It's what you always say Kate, when your lost, follow the brightest star in the sky and it will lead you home."

"Yes, but only those actually _going north_ will get unlost," Kate told her, emphasizing 'going north'.

Amy came back, then heading the opposite way.

"I knew that," She said as she passed Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes and picked up Brody, then followed her friend. Shania walked beside her, James was resting on her right hip.

**oOo**

"Thank you for your help," Shania smiled to the small boy, who she learnt was a hobbit child.

She retreated back to her friends, they were leaning against a fence talking and smiling. When they noticed Shania, they stopped what they were doing.

"What did he say?" Kate asked, hoisting Brody up a little higher on her hip.

"Well, we are in someplace called the Shire. Apparently we are dwarves and he was a hobbit," Shania answered, this caused Kate to stumble backwards.

Kate dropped Brody, who fell to the ground. She grabbed the fence, steadying herself, the other hand clutched her head.

"Kate!" They all cried, Amy just managed to catch her before she fell.

She fell unconscious, her head lolling back. Amy shook her, trying to wake her, it was no use.

"What's happened to her?" Brody asked, worry filled his increasing thick voice.

"I don't know," Shania looked at Amy, "We have to find somewhere to stay tonight."

"You carry her," Amy turned to the boys, "I need you to be very good and stay next to Shania, never leave her side."

"We won't," They promised in unison.

Shania picked Kate up bridal style, her head lulling on to her shoulder. Amy began to walk further along the path, away from the small group.

"Where are you going?" Shania called.

"I'm going to look ahead, see if there is anywhere we could stay," Amy answered, not looking over her shoulder.

"What about us?" Shania asked.

"Your coming with me obviously," Amy told her, "Just at a slower pace."

Shania sighed and began walking. The two boys were beside her, one at each side. Amy was now quite far ahead of them, passing many of the strange houses that were in the hills along the way. This confused her friend, why wasn't she knocking on these homes?

"Why are you missing out these homes?" Shania voiced her thoughts.

"Because they aren't in," Amy responded, "You can't see any movement through the windows."

"Whatever you say," She sighed.

"Shania?" Brody asked, she looked down at him, "Why did auntie Kate collapse?"

"I don't know," Shania sighed.

"Will she be alright?" James piped up.

"Yeah."

"Promise?" Brody stopped, the other two halted a few steps later.

"I promise," She smiled softly at the boy, he returned the smile with one of his own.

"Guys!" Amy yelled from the top of the hill, "I've found somewhere."

"Okay, we're coming," Shania answered back, "Come on, better not keep Amy waiting."

The trio resumed walking up the hill. No one spoke and no one wanted to, the silence was comfortable enough. Once they reached the top, their friend was standing by the front door of one of the hobbit's homes, talking to a brown-haired hobbit. When she noticed them, she pointed them out to the hobbit.

"There they are," Amy gestured for the trio to join her, they did.

"I'm Shania," She introduced herself, then her unconscious friend, "This is Kate."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bilbo Baggins," The hobbit introduced himself, then smiled at the two children, "And who might these handsome young lads be?"

"Brody, sir," Brody gave a slight bow.

"And I'm James, thank you for letting us stay here," James also bowed.

"We couldn't have you sleeping outside, could we now?" Bilbo chuckled, "Come on in."

The small party entered the home, thanking the hobbit as they passed him. Bilbo closed the door once they were all in, then walked past the group and down one of the corridors.

"Make yourself at home," He told them, "And bring your friend with me."

Amy took Brody and James' hands and led them down another corridor. Shania watched them leave before walking down the corridor that Bilbo had went down. She kept going, unsure of where the hobbit was until she passed one of the doors.

"In here," He caught her attention, she opened the ajar door with her shoulder.

Inside the room there was a bed up against the wall in the corner, an oak night stand was beside it, above the stand was a medium-sized circle window. Opposite the bed there was a wardrobe and drawers, also made from oak. Facing the foot of the bed was a bookshelf.

"Put her on the bed," Bilbo instructed, Shania placed Kate on the bed, "Good, now just let her rest. She probably collapsed from exhaustion, Amy told me you have travelled all day with nothing to eat."

"Yeah, she has had her nephews to look after," Shania began to take her friend's weapons from her and stacked them on the night stand.

"Nephews? Aren't they her sons?"

"No, but you aren't the first to think that," She answered, "It's because of their eyes, everyone in her family has blue eyes and brown hair."

"What about their parents?"

"There dead."

"Oh, well I think I'll go sort out some food out," The hobbit told her, then vacated the room.

Shania then took the pile of weapons and dumped them on top of the bookshelf. She unclasped her friends cloak, then pulled it away from her, before dumping it with the weapons. She got the blanket, that was folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and unfolded it. She spread it over Kate, making sure she covered her body but leaving her head out. Once she had done that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

**oOo**

It was nightfall when Kate woke up. She groaned as she heaved herself up, one hand rubbing her head. When she had become fully alert, she gasped when she saw her surroundings. She frowned, wondering where she was and just where her friends and nephews were. She swung her legs round, over the edge of the bed, they connected with the cold wooden floor.

She reluctantly got up, making a move to her weapons and cloak. Tiredly, she began to attach her weapons before grabbing her cloak and carrying it as she left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut she heard her nephews cry.

"Kate!"

Two sets of small footsteps followed shortly after, coming nearer towards her. When she saw her nephews, she picked both of them up and swung them around. They squealed in delight, until she toppled backwards, to which they all began laugh.

"You've got to come meet our new friends," James said as he got up, he began to try to drag Kate along the floor.

"New friends?" She waited for Brody to get off her before sitting up, "Tell me it isn't rodents."

"The dwarves," Brody answered before helping his brother, completely ignorant to her comment.

"What?" Kate stood up, the boys took each took one of her hands, tugging her arms.

"Come on."

She allowed them to drag her to where the dwarves were, Amy and Shania were the first to see her.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Amy asked, putting Kate in the spotlight.

"It's hardly called sleeping," Kate smiled before picking her youngest nephew up.

"Oh yeah," Amy then rephrased her question, "Did you have a nice time passing out?"

"How would I know? I wasn't conscious," She stuck her tongue out at her friend, Amy copied her.

The clearing of a throat coming from a man dressed in grey, caught Kate's attention.

"It's good of you to finally join us Kate," He greeted, "I'm Gandalf."

"Okay, first, how do you know me? And secondly, why is it good that I've joined you?"

"Your nephews told me all about you," Gandalf answered her first question, she raised an eyebrow at her nephews, "And we are discussing an important quest which you, and your friends, will be joining us on."

"What?" The dark-haired dwarf at the head of the table snapped, "You didn't say anything about them coming along."

"That's because I just thought of it now," Gandalf told the dwarf.

"And we won't be," Kate interrupted what the dwarf was about to say.

"But Kate!" The boys whined.

"No buts," She told them sternly.

"Well, then it's agreed," The dark-haired dwarf turned to Gandalf, "They aren't coming."

"And what about us?" Shania piped up, "Me and Amy are going."

"No you're not," Kate declared.

"Yes we are and so are you," Amy argued, "You always said that you never leave a friend behind."

"I don't recall saying that," She looked away from her friends.

"So, the 25th of November means nothing to you?"

Kate sighed in defeat, "Alright, we'll come. But if a single hair on either one of my nephews head is harmed, I'll have your head Gandalf."

"Seems reasonable," Gandalf nodded.

"No, it doesn't," The dwarf at the head of the table said, "They cannot come."

"Oh, come now, they have no where else to go," Gandalf reasoned, "It will also to this company some good to have them with us. Unless of course you want to carry on as a company of thirteen."

The dark-haired dwarf glared at him, debating whether to agree.

"Thorin, I think the wizard is right. We can't leave them with nowhere to go, they have children with them, our kin at that," An older, white-haired dwarf advised Thorin.

"Fine," Thorin finally agreed, many of the other dwarves cheered, "Give them the contract."

"Did you hear that auntie? We're going on an adventure!" James bounced up and down in excitement, his brother clapped as he sat on Kate's hip.

"Yes, your screaming in my ear for six years may have deafened me but not completely," Kate joked, "Now, if I'm going to be travelling with you dwarves, then I'd like to know your names."

"Of course," Gandalf agreed, "This is Dwalin, Bifur, Oin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Balin, Bofur and the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"I think I can remember that," Kate slowly nodded, receiving a snort from her nephews.

She raised an eyebrow at them, challenging the pair.

"You can't even remember what you had for breakfast," James explained, only causing more laughter to explode from the two brothers, as well as her friends.

"Very funny," Kate rolled her eyes, knowing they were correct, she can't ever seem to remember half the stuff she hears or does.

Once their laughter ceased, they signed the contracts that Balin handed to them. The meeting then resumed, Kate occupied a chair between Gandalf and Thorin. Brody and James sat on her lap, they whispered among themselves, while the three girls had silent conversations across the table. Her friends sat next to Fili and Kili.

Much to the girls relief, the meeting ended. The dwarves vacated the room, dispersing into their own groups. Kate took her nephews to the room where she had woke up in, Shania and Amy waited for her in the kitchen. She rolled the blankets over her nephews tired bodies and tucked them in.

"Sing us a song," Brody requested.

"What would you like me to sing?" Kate asked.

"Whatever come to mind."

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, thinking of the last song she had listened to. Soon, the lyrics began to leave her lips.

_Notice me, take my hand,  
>Why are we, strangers when,<br>Our love is strong,  
>Why carry on without me?<em>

_Every time I try,_  
><em>To fly I fall <em>_without my wings,  
><em>_I feel so small,  
><em>_I guess I need you baby,  
>And every time I see,<br>You in my dreams,  
>I see your face,<br>It's haunting me,  
>I guess I need you baby<em>

Kate stroked both of her nephews heads, not noticing Thorin standing at the doorway.

_I make believe,  
>That you are here,<br>It's the only way,  
>I see clear,<br>What have I done,  
>You seem to move on easy<em>

_And every time I try to fly,_  
><em>I fall without my wings,<em>  
><em>I feel so small,<em>  
><em>I guess I need you baby,<em>  
><em>And every time I see you in my dreams,<em>  
><em>I see your face,<br>__You're haunting me,  
><em>_I guess I need you baby_

Brody and James began to drift off, she continued her singing.

_I may have made it rain,  
>Please forgive me,<br>My weakness caused you pain,  
>And this song is my sorry<em>

_At night I pray,_  
><em>That soon your face,<em>  
><em>Will fade away,<em>

_And every time I try to fly,_  
><em>I fall without my wings,<em>  
><em>I feel so small,<em>  
><em>I guess I need you baby,<em>  
><em>And every time I see you in my dreams,<em>  
><em>I see your face,<em>  
><em>You're haunting me,<em>  
><em>I guess I need you baby.<em>

Kate pecked James forehead before doing the same to Brody. She watched them for a few moments, before Thorin spoke.

"You have a beautiful voice," She jumped, her cheeks turning a crimson red.

"T-thank you," Kate stuttered, avoiding his gaze.

"I read your contract," He told her, a smirk twitched her lips having remembered what she'd written.

"And I mean it," She informed him, "If a single hair on the body is harmed, then I will have your head Thorin Oakenshield."

"You fear for their safety."

"Even in the most safest places, yes," Kate sighed, padding over to the leader.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened on November 25th?"

"You won't understand, we're not from here," She shook her head.

"I suppose so, Amy and Shania were talking about something called a plane and an airport," Thorin's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what they had said.

"They were probably going on about the crash and how we ended up here," Kate nodded, "Put it this way, Amy and I used to be in the army. We had been on a rescue mission, while trying escape we had lost two of our soldiers after they were sent down a different route. I went back for them, as I helped them out, the place exploded but we weren't far enough away, the impact severely injured all three of us."

"But you all survived? Surely that's a good thing," He frowned in confusion.

"We did, however, one of the men was paralysed from the waist down, the other has anxiety attacks nearly every day," Kate looked into his piercing blue eyes, "Everyone calls me a hero, but I'm not. I came out of it scot-free."

"They are alive though?"

"Yes."

"Then that is all that should matter, or would you rather live knowing you left them behind?"

"I guess not," Kate smiled at the dwarf, "Thanks for this."

He simply nodded, before Dwalin called him over. Thorin looked at her one more time, then left to join his friend. Kate swore she saw a smile trace his lips as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go! This is the very first chapter posted. I hope you like it. <strong>**I also want to know what pairings you think I should do, may change the KateXThorin pairing if enough people want me to.**

**If you haven't read my other fanfiction, Loving You, then please check it out.**

**Please favourite, follow or tell me what you think as I'm always looking for constructive criticism.**

**~Birdy~**


	2. Chapter 2: Say Anything To Soothe Me

**Chapter 2**

**Say Anything To Soothe Me**

* * *

><p>About an hour after her little chat with Thorin, Kate joined her friends in the kitchen. They had been washing the last of the dishes, which she found strange at first but soon learnt that they had been tricked into doing it by Fili and Kili. It brightened her mood even more, to which her friends didn't miss.<p>

"So, what's made you so happy?" Shania asked, piling the last of the dishes on the drainer.

"It's a new start, a new life," Kate answered, covering the her reasons.

One reason that had got her smiling was simply because she had managed to get a smile out of Thorin, she had been told by his nephews that they have hardly ever been able to do it. She didn't mention the chat she had with their uncle to them though, she'd probably lose her head knowing they'd report it straight back to him. Kate had simply asked if Thorin ever smiled, or if the wind had changed when he had been grumpy one day.

"Come on, you can tell us," Amy urged her.

"I'm telling the truth," She defended, "I can finally be free of my demons."

"We are too if you haven't realized," Shania crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip, "We know there is more than one reason why, there always is with you."

"I don't have to live in fear of someone telling them who their parents are exactly," She admitted, "The only people who know is you two, and I know you won't tell them."

"We promised that we wouldn't the day they were born, but if we settle down somewhere, people will begin to think," Amy warned, Kate knew she was right, her nephews would have to know sometime.

"When they are old enough I will tell them," Kate sighed, she began to rub her temples, "This is just all too much for me, can we please talk about it later?"

"Sure," Shania dragged the pair out of the room, "You know missed out on a lot while you played sleeping beauty."

Kate rolled her eyes, allowing herself to be dragged to the other end of the hobbits home, who she still had to learn the name of.

"You know our host?"

"Hmm, what about him?" Amy prompted, while biting her sleeve.

"What's his name?"

"Bilbo Baggins," Shania answered, swatting at Amy's hand to stop her from biting.

"Is he coming with us? I never seen him at the meeting," Kate questioned.

"You were fashionably late, like usual," Amy sniggered, earning a playful slap on the back of the head from Kate, "We aren't sure whether he is or not, probably not though."

"Okay."

They were silent after that, until they had managed to find a spare room. It didn't have much except lots and lots of books, obviously it was a small library. The room thankfully had a double seated chair, which Shania hogged. The other two girls were forced to sit on the floor, with their legs splayed out in front of them, and their backs resting against the chair.

"Right, I need answers," Kate demanded.

"What would you like to know?" Shania asked, in mock enthusiasm.

"Why does everyone look like those fictional characters from The Hobbit?"

"Well, we believe that when we died on the plane, we were transported to Middle Earth," Shania explained.

"Yet, we've no idea why we were, or how it is even a real place, but-" Amy was taken over by Shania.

"Brody came up with the idea that we are here because we weren't meant to die, and that Middle Earth-"

"Is the afterlife yet not quite there, it's in the middle," Shania finished off, having interrupted her friend, "He remembered reading something about J.R.R Tolkien believing in a world where people who weren't meant to die go, so he based his stories around it. Whether it is true or not, we don't really care, believing this makes it easier to move on, than to dwell on questions like why we are here, where we are and is this heaven."

"That is a good plan," Kate mused, "And why did Balin say that we are their kin? We aren't dwarves, are we?"

"Ahah, about that," Amy chuckled sheepishly, "According to them lot out there, we are dwarves...well the lads anyway, we aren't because we have no beards and all that. Kili and Fili decided to nickname us the Stunted Ladies."

"Oh my God!" Kate gasped in disbelief, "Your joking, right?"

"Nope," Shania emphasised the 'p'.

"Great," Kate muttered, before frowning and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Her friends asked in unison.

"Nowhere," She answered, earning confused looks from her friends, "Listen...they're singing."

The other two joined their friend at the door, who had opened it slightly. Deep humming rang throughout the house, making goosebumps surface on their skin, their hearts began to warm as the dwarves started to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold,  
><em>_To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
><em>_We must away, ere break of day,  
>To find our long forgotten gold.<em>

_The pines were roaring on the height,  
><em>_The winds were moaning in the night,_  
><em>The fire was red, it flaming spread,<br>__The trees like torches blazed with light._

By the end of the song, the three friends had left the small library, and were standing outside the bedroom that the two boys slept in. Tears had welled up in their eyes, each one of them shared the same mixed feelings of shock and sadness, they had been singing about their homeland that was lost to the dragon Smaug!

Out of the trio, Kate was the first to move, joining Brody and James in the spare bedroom. Her other two stayed their, until finally following her. Kate hadn't took the other spare bed, instead opting for the floor so Shania and Amy could have it, and so she could be next to the young boys. Her friends knew better than to argue, so they settled onto the bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

**oOo**

Sunlight shone brightly through the cracks of the curtains, blinding an arousing Kate. She groaned in annoyance, using her hand to block it out. She stretched out her aching limbs, her bones cracking as she did so. Reluctantly, she got up, her backside was numb from having slept on the floor all night. Still, she vacated the room, leaving her weapons behind. She wandered around the home, going no where in particular, but looking for the kitchen at the same time.

After another ten minutes, she found the pantry. Fortunately, there was at least some food left, she had heard from the two Durin brothers that they had cleared the entire pantry. She grabbed an apple from the top of the pile, shining it against her shirt before taking a bite. Kate ventured outside with her apple, wanting to relax in the sun in peace, which she knew she wouldn't get once her nephews were up.

The warmth of the sun hit her face, along with the cold fresh air as she opened the front door. It refreshed her, making her more alert than she already was. Shutting the door behind her, she sat on the bench, watching the sun rise higher into the morning sky, all the while munching on her apple.

Shortly after finishing the fruit, the front was opened. She looked to see Gandalf at the doorway, smiling softly at her. Kate returned the gestured, sliding along the bench to allow the wizard to sit. He sat beside her, looking into the distance, neither saying anything.

"Your friends told me you had collapsed," Gandalf said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we think it was just from exhaustion," Kate confirmed, "But it doesn't make sense, I wasn't tired. The last thing I remember before I collapsed was a sharp pain in my head, almost like the pain you get when someone knocks you out with a rock or something similar, but I wasn't knocked out."

"No, no it doesn't," He murmured, "Though I know someone who may be able to answer your question."

"Really? Who?"

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell, but I'm not sure how I'll be able to speak with him, Thorin is refusing to accept help from the elves."

"Damn him, we have to get him to give in, even if it means putting my life at risk."

"Now that is going a bit far."

"Not if you wake up scar free after collapsing," Kate sighed heavily, "It's like my body is completely new."

"Well, I'm sure there are reasons, but for now we must try our best to change his mind," Gandalf stood up, "Come, everyone is up and enjoying breakfast, you should join them."

"Yes, I think I should," She agreed, following the wizard back inside and to the dining table, that was still set up from last night.

**oOo**

"Shania, Amy, ride with Kili and Fili. Brody, James, ride with Dwalin and Bofur," Thorin ordered, "Kate, your with me."

"Yay! Master Dwalin! Master Bofur!" The two brothers cheered, getting a chuckle from the named dwarves.

"You better look after them mind," Kate told them, hugging her nephew's

"Don't worry, no harm will come to them!" Bofur assured her, while picking up Brody.

"Kate!" Thorin shouted, "Get over here! Now!"

"Fuck off! I am not a dog!" Kate yelled back, angering him further, she ignored it and turned to Bofur and Dwalin, who were shocked to how she just spoke to their king, "What's with him?"

"Probably because the hobbit isn't coming, so he thinks we've wasted time coming here, which we have," Bofur answered, putting Brody onto his pony.

"You might want to watch your language as well, lass," Dwalin advised, picking up James.

"Please, he wouldn't hurt me," She smirked, "Unless he wants those two monsters on her case."

The two dwarves rolled their eyes, while James and Brody laughed at their new nickname. Kate smiled, before walking up to Thorin, who was waiting next to his pony. He picked her up around her waist, placing her onto the pony's saddle, joining her seconds later.

The rest of the company followed in suit, mounting their own ponies, horse in Gandalf's case. On his command, everyone moved out, with the wizard at the front, followed by Thorin and Kate, then Dwalin, James, Bofur and Brody, with Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Balin, Bombur and Bifur in the middle and Kili, Fili, Shania and Amy bringing up the rear.

Shania was riding with Kili, with her sitting in front, resting against his chest. She was content with this position as she was able to use him as a pillow, and he turned out to be pretty comfortable. Amy had her arms wrapped tightly around Fili's torso, having always been scared of horses her whole life after being thrown off one.

"Hey! Calm it Aims!" Shania said, seeing her friend's petrified face.

"Don't call me that!" Amy whined, "Only Kate gets to call me that!"

"Aww, why?"

"Because she came up with the nickname."

"Fine..." She huffed, "I'll call you Twigs."

"And I'll call you Fatty," The small brunette quipped.

"Haha," Shania sarcastically laughed, "Bitch."

"Takes one to know one."

"Thanks for the compliment, 'cus B.I.T.C.H means Being In Control of Herself."

"Your welcome!" Amy sent her one of her lop sided grins, both of them soon cracking up with laughter.

The Durin brothers looked at them strangely, wondering if they had hit their head or something this morning. Both the friends notice their looks, but it only made their laughter increase, resulting in Amy falling off the pony, dragging Fili down with her. This ensued in the entire company to stop any watch the pair, all of them joining in with the youngsters laughter, much to the annoyance and anger of Thorin, who didn't like to be held up.

"Fili! Amy!" Thorin bellowed, annoyance shown in his voice and face, "Stop messing about or I shall have the two of you split up!"

"Sorry," They chorused, helping each other up.

A few minutes later, after they had finally gotten back on the pony, the company continued. It wasn't for another hour before the party began to take wagers on whether or not Bilbo would turn up.

"He will come you know," Shania told Fili, having heard him wager against the hobbit turning up.

"Really?" Fili raised an eyebrow, "Want to bet on it?"

"I'm listening."

"Fifteen silver coins."

"No can do, I haven't any money."

"Then what do you want?"

Shania eyed him from over her shoulder, "Your pipe."

"Very well," He nodded after being quiet for a moment, "And if he doesn't come? What do I get?"

"What do you want?"

He looked her up and down, wondering what he could have. Fili didn't need any weapons, and she didn't have much else on her, but he soon thought of something.

"You have to do exactly what I want for the rest of the journey."

"You got yourself a deal!" Shania smirked, winking at Amy, knowing that she would win this be, having seen the first two movies from The Hobbit trilogy.

**oOo**

"Wait...WAIT!"

Kate looked behind her, it was Bilbo running towards them.

"I signed it!" Bilbo panted, giving the contract to Balin, who began to inspect it.

"Everything seems to be in order," Balin said, "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Soft cheers and laughter spread throughout the camp.

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered, kicking his pony into a walk.

"Are you glad he came?" Kate asked, resting against Thorin's chest.

"No," He answered, his tone of voice clearly telling her he didn't want to talk, but she ignored it.

"Why?"

"He is useless to this company," He answered, sighing heavily, knowing she wasn't going to stop talking.

"And my nephews?"

"They have you to protect them."

"I can protect the hobbit...did you just call them useless?!"

Thorin froze for a moment, choosing his next words carefully, if he could find any.

"No, I just meant that-"

"You did!" Kate whipped her head round to face him, catching the attention of the entire company.

"Thorin's in for it now!" James whispered loudly to his brother, Brody.

"Just because they're children, does not make them entirely useless! If I thought they were useless, I would've made sure we never came!" She fumed, glaring fiercely at him, "Don't you ever, ever call them useless again! Am I clear?"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Thorin growled, warningly.

"Why not? You offend my nephews, my family, my kin!" She questioned, "Tell me, what would you do if I offended Fili, Kili, Dis or how about Frerin?"

"Silence!" Thorin barked, "I have just about had enough of you!"

"Hallelujiah!" Kate cried, "So have I!"

"How dare you-"

"You aren't my king so you can't tell me what to do!"

"I am this company's leader, am I not?" Thorin asked, "And you are part of this company?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Does that not make me your leader?"

"That can be very-" Kate then saw the look Dwalin sent her, she sighed, "Yes."

"Then you will do as I say," Thorin ordered, "Turn round and shut up."

Muttering under her breath, she turned round, keeping her back at least a few inches away from his chest.

"Carry on!" Thorin instructed, kicking his pony back into a walk.

The company followed silently, just holding the laughter at how comical Kate and Thorin looked. The pair stayed like this throughout the day, neither willing to forgive first, both being stubborn. It was only a few hours before camp did she interrupt their uncomfortable silence by softly yawning, lying back against his chest. No one knew whether it was to annoy him, or simply because she was tired, but he didn't wake her, much to everyone's surprise.

**oOo**

"We'll make camp her for the night!" Thorin called, slowing to a halt.

"Yes!" Amy cried from the rear of the group, trying to get off the pony, but ending up falling off for the second time that day.

The company roared with laughter, rousing Kate from her sleep, which only went noticed by Thorin. Amy groaned in pain, rolling over away from the pony, Fili dismounted to help her up. She took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled her. Once up, she thanked him while rubbing her back, wincing in pain.

"I think I've got a bruise," Amy pouted.

"Aww, diddums," Shania cooed.

"Shut up," Amy told her, playfully glaring at her.

Shania stuck her tongue out at her, Amy did the same. Kili and Fili both rolled their eyes, having had to put up with their childish nature all day. The two women saw Kate, and were about to go over to her, but saw her following Thorin into a more private area.

"Amy, your throwing daggers that they are together by Rivendell," Shania wagered.

"If not, then I get your bow and you've got yourself a deal," Amy held out her hand, she took it, they both shook on it.

**oOo**

"Come on, give it to me," Kate sighed, crossing her arms and cocking her hip, preparing for what was to come.

"I don't want that happening again," Thorin started, "That was out of order. You need to learn when your crossing the line, you went too far over this morning. How dare you talk to me as such?! And then to sleep-"

"Look! I'm sorry," Kate apologised, "But if you were that bothered you should have woken me...why didn't you?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"That's irrelevant," He dismissed.

"No it's not!" She cried, "You were began to bring it up, so it must be relevant."

Thorin fell silent, unsure of how to answer her.

"Well?" She pressed.

"I don't know!" He shouted suddenly, then repeated himself more calmly, "I don't know."

They both awkwardly looked at the ground, standing in silence for a while, worrying the company who had heard Thorin's outburst.

"I'm sorry," Kate apologised, after the silence became too much.

"And I'm sorry too," Thorin replied, bringing a soft smile to her face.

"Is that an actually apology from Thorin Oakenshield?" Kate gasped.

"Don't push your luck," He growled, striding past her, back to camp.

Kate hurried to catch up with him, falling into step beside him, a smile tracing her lips, his also.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the second chapter. Sorry it's late but the site wasn't loading, I'll try get the next chapter up quick, but no promises.<strong>

**Please, check out my other FanFiction, Loving You.**

**Thank you for all you reviews/favourites/follows, if you haven't already done so, the please do. All constructive criticism wanted!**

**~Birdy~**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Know How I Really Feel

**Chapter 3**

**Don't Know How I Really Feel**

* * *

><p><strong>So here is he third chapter, hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Marina Oakenshield: **Thanks and I'm glad you like it :D

* * *

><p>"I honestly don't see what his problem is!" Amy ranted, having been forced to stop swinging upside down in a tree by Thorin, to go get firewood with his nephews, "I mean, why me? He could see I was perfectly happy in the tree, and, I was out of the way! Wasn't bothering anybody! Except him, but he is a grumpy old sod. Don't you agree?"<p>

The brothers chuckled, shaking their heads.

"Come on! Admit it!" She pressed, jumping in between both of them, "No one's around so they won't hear you."

"Will it make you stop?" Kili asked, almost pleading with her to shut up.

"Yep, all you gotta do is admit it or deny it, not hard."

"Alright, our uncle, Thorin, is a grumpy, old sod," They both admitted, with relief that she'd finally shut up and calm down.

"See!" Amy cheered loudly in their ears, causing them to wince, "Now, was that so hard?"

"Please, shut up!" Fili pleaded, sounding like he was about to break down in tears, "We've had to listen to you all day long! Even Balin thought we were ill because we couldn't get a single word in!"

"Does your brother always exaggerate like this?" Amy looked at Kili, questioningly.

"Nope, never!"

"Wow!"

"He isn't exaggerating though, it's the truth," Kili told her, handing her a stick, "But, yes, he does exaggerate sometimes."

"Right, that's confusing, am I really that annoying?" Amy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes," Both brothers answered in unison, nodding their heads vigorously.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, jumping up and down, amazingly somehow keeping hold of the large pile of sticks, "Kate no longer has the title!"

"Title?!"

"Yeah, she has always had the title of being most annoying," She explained, composing herself.

"I can't begin to think what's worse than you!" Fili exclaimed.

"Nothing now, I'm more annoying," Amy beamed.

"...Wait! Kate doesn't seem that annoying?" Kili questioned, dumping another load of sticks on Amy's already huge pile.

"She stopped about a year ago, when she got custody over James and Brody," She explained, heaving the sticks so she could get a better grip.

"What?" Fili's brow furrowed, as his brother voiced their question.

"Custody?!" Kili's eyes widened.

"Yeah, their parents had...troubles...yes, let's call them troubles," Amy finally decided, as she made her way back to camp, unable to carry anymore sticks, "They were unable to look after them properly, but they didn't want to let anyone else take care of them, so Kate had to fight for them. It took her just over a week to get custody, in fact it has been just under a year and a half since then."

"Wow," Both brothers said in unison, their voices and eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You never want to mess with her, especially when it comes to her nephews, like what happened with Thorin earlier today."

The trio walked in silence for a few minutes, the brothers were still trying to process it, which Amy found quite strange. She had been told that dwarves stood up for their kin, so why was Kate trying to provide a better life for her nephews such a problem.

"Why is it so hard for you to take in?" Amy asked, getting fed up with them as she found it rather a humane thing, well, the story she told the brothers.

"It's just-" Kili started, his brother cutting him off.

"Most would try and support the parents-"

"Instead of taking their children away," The brunette dwarf finished.

"Not from where I come from," She shook her head, "If you remember, I'm from another world. And it's normal from where I come from, but it actually depends on the trouble. Don't even bother asking! This is something Kate has asked not to share, not until Brody and James are old enough."

The two princes whined, pleading with her to tell them. She rolled her eyes in response, speeding her pace up so she could get to camp quicker, giving the brothers less chance and time to convince her.

"Anyway, going back to our original conversation," Amy spoke, distracting them and changing the topic successfully, "Me and Kate have been after the title for years, as childish as it may seem, after she stopped I carried on, it always cheered the boys up. Anything I did never beat what she used to be like, until now."

"I'm glad you two aren't fighting, or we'd be dead within a week," Fili commented, his brother nodding in agreement.

"Haha," She said flatly, "I'm so-"

Before Amy could finished, she stepped on a loose rock that had, obviously, appeared out of no where. She screamed as she tripped rather ungracefully into camp, smacking into a startled Bofur, and scattering the pile of sticks onto the rocky ground. Laughter burst out from Kili and Fili, deepening the red shade that was creeping onto her face.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, ignoring the two princes for the moment.

"It's alright, lass," Bofur assured Amy, helping her gather the sticks.

"And you two," She turned on Kili and Fili, who shared amused smiles, "Shut it."

The duo held up their hands, mouths tightly shut, and knelt down beside her to help pick up the remaining sticks.

**oOo**

"Ow!" James exclaimed, Kate was scrubbing his arm raw to get off the now dry, crusty mud, "Auntie that hurts!"

"Well then, it'll just teach you not to fight with your brother, won't it?" Kate chuckled in amusement, receiving a grumble of a reluctant agreement from the young boy, "So, are you going to tell me what it was about?"

"It doesn't matter," He looked down at the ground, avoiding her gaze.

"It does if it has ended up with both of you giving each other black eyes," She insisted, then stopped to lift his chin, "I promise your not going to get in trouble, I just need to get this sorted out."

"Brody said that mum and dad don't love us," He sniffed, tears welling in his eyes, "That's why you're looking after us."

"Hey! That's not true!" Kate hugged James, "Your parents love you, they have always done so and will continue to do so, even when they aren't with you!"

"Then why were we taken away from them?" James asked, rubbing his watery eyes.

"Sometimes these things happen for no reason," She answered, "But what is important is that they will always love you."

"To the moon and back?"

"Yes, to the moon and back. Now, let's go sort out your brother."

**oOo**

Shania walked over to Fili with a slight spring in her step, and a smirk plastered across her face. He looked up at her when he saw her shadow in front of him, a groan escaped his lips.

"Hand it over," She held out her hand, waiting for his pipe.

"Can't I just have one last smoke," Fili pleaded, reluctantly handing over his pipe.

"Nope," Shania shook her head, before skipping off towards Gandalf.

"Hello Shania," Gandalf greeted.

"Hi," She smiled, then offered him Fili's pipe, "Could you look after this for me?"

"Of course," He took the pipe, putting into safely into his satchel, "I'm guessing you don't want me to give this back to Fili if he asks?"

"Yep," Shania nodded, "And thanks, if I were looking after it, I'd just end up breaking it."

The wizard chuckled as she left to return back to Fili, resting herself down beside him.

"When can I get it back?" Fili questioned, a slight pout on his face.

"Whenever I decide, or if you win it back by a bet."

He groaned in annoyance, falling back onto his bedroll, a slight pout tracing his lips as he met Shania's eyes. She rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

"I'm not going to be getting that pipe back anytime soon, am I?" Fili sighed heavily, knowing the answer already.

"Nope," Shania grinned, emphasising the 'p'.

"Great," He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You have a terrible addiction, you know that right?"

"No I don't," He denied, "I just enjoy smoking."

"That's like saying if you enjoy food you have an addiction."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" Shania asked, shifting to lie on her stomach, propping up her elbows on his stomach.

"I-I just meant that an addiction is when you can't stop or get enough of something, smoking is neither of that for me," Fili explained.

"If you say so," She smirked, collapsing on his torso, "You make a comfy pillow, you know?"

**oOo**

Amy jumped over another log, just skimming it like the last time.

"You are going to trip, just like last time," Kili warned, guiding his pony around it.

"No I won't," Amy protested, speaking too soon as her foot caught on a tree root.

She stumbled forward, managing to stop herself from falling flat on her face. Panting heavily, she looked at Kili, who was sniggering like a school boy. Amy huffed, before holding out her hand, offering it to him so he could pull her up. He grabbed it and lifted her up with ease, before bringing her round in front of him, putting her in the saddle.

"Now you won't trip," Kili grinned, regaining his hold on the reins of his pony.

"You're never going to let that die, are you?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Nope!" Kili shook his head, emphasising the 'p'.

Amy groaned, slouching back against his chest, looking to the front of the line where Shania was laughing at something Kate had said, obviously about Fili as the tips of his ears had gone bright red. Thorin did not look a bit impressed, though he said nothing to the blond haired girl.

"So, tell me about yourself?" The brunette prince asked, capturing her attention.

"Like what?"

"Eh...your family."

"Well, I have an older sister and a younger brother. My mum and dad are split up but get along well with each other, in fact my dad is engaged to another woman," Amy told him, surprising him with the fact that her parents were split up.

"Your parents aren't together?"

"No, but we're come from it is pretty common for that to happen, and for your parents not to even marry, like Kate and Shania's parents."

Kili nodded, resting his head on shoulder like he usually does.

"What about your family? Other than Fili and Thorin," She questioned.

"There is my mother, Dis, she is a lovely woman. Always kind and caring, but has a huge temper on her, so it's best not to anger her," Kili answered, a smile on his face as he remembered his mother, but it soon changed, "I never knew my father, he died before I was born, and mother never spoke of him, it upset her too much, so I never asked. All I know is that he was loved dearly and is missed terribly."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amy squeezed his hand in comfort, earning a small yet grateful smile.

They sat in silence for the next few hours, watching the rest of the company in their playful antics, or listening in on their conversations. Amy had begun to doze off less than an hour after their chat, falling asleep about two hours later. She had only been able to rest for another hour or so when they reached some tall, heavy looking gates, that were thankfully still open, considering it was nearly dark.

"Where are we?" Amy yawned, having been woken up by Kili.

"Bree," Kili replied, bringing his pony to a halt like the rest of the company, just outside a stable.

"Why?" She inquired, stretching hugely, nearly hitting Kili in the face with her arms.

"Food, rest, supplies," He listed, dismounting from the pony.

"Wait! What do you mean by rest?" She asked, taking his offer of helping her down.

"Sleeping," Kili answered like she was stupid.

"No, I mean, like where? Outside?-"

"In an inn, Gandalf mentioned something about rooms-"

"With beds! Like actually beds!" Amy gasped, nearly squealing while bouncing from foot to foot.

"I should think so," Kili said, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to die!" She celebrated, running with a slight spring in her step over to her friends.

The brunette archer chuckled, watching the young girl with a soft smile tracing his lips. A slap on his back knocked him out of the dreamy state, he looked to his side to find his brother there.

"Aww, has my little brother caught a bad case of lovestruck?" Fili joked, receiving a glare from Kili, "Should I take you to see Oin? Or Amy?"

A sudden loud laugh from Shania had an evil thought running through his mind, a smirk now making its way onto his face, dread falling upon Fili's face knowing Kili was about to get his revenge.

"While we're there, why don't we see if Shania can help satisfy your needs?" Kili rejoindered, though he didn't deny his brother's claim.

Fili's face flushed a crimson red, to which Kili found great amusement in, a few looks were thrown his way, which only the golden brother saw. This only annoyed him further as they saw his red face, obviously showing them that the archer had said something to embarrass him.

To shut his laughing sibling up, he lunged himself at him, bowling him over. They began to roll around, trying to get on top of one another, neither actually physically hurting the other.

Thorin stormed over to the two, forcing them apart, which wasn't much of a struggle. He held one in each hand by the backs of their collars, though it wasn't really needed.

"What was that all about?!" Thorin fumed.

"He started," Kili panted, tired out from the scuffle.

"I don't care who started it! I want to know why!" Thorin snapped.

"He said I couldn't forge a spoon," Fili quickly admitted, seeing as Kili was just about to admit the truth.

Thorin sighed heavily, letting go of their collars.

"You can both sleep on the floor tonight," He told them, storming away.

"What?!" They chorused, looking desperately at Balin and Dwalin, in hopes that they might change the leader's mind.

Neither seemed to answer the brothers plea, shaking their heads while chuckling instead, turning to follow Thorin. They groaned which turned into a whine halfway through, amusing the Brody, James, Kate, Shania and Amy.

"It's your own fault really," Shania said, linking her arm in Kili's.

"You knew your uncle would punish you," Amy added, linking her arm in Fili's.

"And you shouldn't be fighting anyway," Kate put in, "Bad examples for these two monsters, you are!"

"Monsters?!" Brody and James gasped, "Oh but auntie, we're little darling angels, couldn't do a thing wrong."

"Angels my foot," Kate scoffed, picked Brody up to carry him on her hip, while holding James' hand.

This interaction managed to crack a smile onto Kili and Fili's faces, who were reminded of themselves when they were younger.

**oOo**

"But that's not enough beds," Amy pointed out, after discovering they only had sixteen beds.

"That's why I just said that James and Brody will sleep with me," Kate sighed impatiently, having been tired out from trying to keep an eye on her nephews, who were now with Bofur.

"Why weren't enough rooms booked for anyway?" Shania asked.

"There wasn't enough spare rooms," Thorin suddenly appeared from behind Kate, causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" Kate scolded, glaring at him.

Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind, "Get some rest, we leave tomorrow morning."

"What room are we in?" Shania asked, realising they have no idea where they were sleeping.

"Room 3 with Amy," He answered, "Kate, your in room 10."

"Wait. I'm not with them?" Kate's brow furrowed, confused by the situation.

"No," He turned to leave, an irritated Kate said nothing, being too tired to argue.

Kate sat in thought for a few minutes, her friends debating whether she was trying to calm herself down or was actually thinking, which they doubted considering her clenched jaw. After a while, she left, taking her nephews with her and went to find room ten.

Unfortunately, it was a flight of stairs away from her friends, being on the top floor. Brody and James, who were still full of energy unlike herself, reached the door well before her. She entered the room to see her nephews sleeping on top of the covers of a bed, having collapsed despite the amount of energy the had left, probably finding the beds too tempting.

Sighing, she put them under the blankets, tucking them gently in. Then taking her cloak, she cuddled up next to the bed, choosing the floor like she did in Bag End. She feared waking her nephews up if she tried to get under the covers, they looked too peaceful to do that to.

Even so, Kate got to sleep rather quickly, her body exhausted from the past week of travelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for the late update but I had to get Loving You updated as well. Some other romance hinted in there, though it's up to you readers if you want romance for Fili or Kili, or both. So if you want me to, then just say.<strong>

**Any filler chapters you want me to add? Like an archery practice, or a fighting competition, maybe a game of tag? Or anything that you think would be good to add, then just say!**

**Feel free to comment/favourite/follow as you see fit!**

**If you could, then check out my other fanfic, Loving You, which I am currently updating the chapters on.**

**~Birdy~**


	4. Chapter 4: 'Cause It's The Faith

**Chapter 4**

**'Cause It's The Faith**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all those that either commented, favourite or followed this fanfic.<strong>

**Guest: **Thanks for your review and I'll see what I can do.

**NaffyOo: **Thank you, I'm glad you like them, I was a bit worried about people liking them but hey, let the haters hate and potatoes potate :D

* * *

><p>Shania swung back on her chair, putting her feet up on the table, imitating her brown-haired friend. Both had their trade mark smirks plastered across their faces as they watched occurring tavern brawl between a group of men, that they had somehow managed to cause.<p>

"Nothing like a good night in the pub without a fight, eh, Shania?" Amy chuckled, taking a swig of the new-found drink called ale.

"You got that right," Shania nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her water, "Except this isn't a pub. It's a tavern."

"Even better!" The brown-haired girl grinned, suddenly slamming forward on her table as someone pushed her chair on to its four legs.

Her shocked expression only added to her friends rapidly increasing laughter.

"Who. The. Hell. Did. That?" Amy asked irritated, turning to face who had pushed her chair forward.

"Only me," Kili grinned, leaning on to the back of Amy's chair.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever!" Amy scolded, slapping his shoulder with every word.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kili exclaimed, "There's no need for that!"

"How? How is there not? You nearly made me spill this brilliant, delicious, awesome drink that is totally brand-new to me!"

"What? Ale?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that your life must have been pretty sad, until now..."

Amy glowered at him as he trailed off, his presence starting to irritate her further, to which he acted ignorant to.

"Oh, it was," Amy smirked, after an awkward silence between the trio, "And it got even sadder when I met you! Then I tried some ale, and it all drifted away...until you showed up again."

Kili's gaze fell suddenly becoming disheartened having only wanted to speak to Amy and get to know her. It was plain obvious for everyone to see that her harsh comment had hurt him deeply, almost has though something inside him was tearing into pieces.

"I-I guess I'll just...go-"

"Yeah, you do that," Amy huffed, turning around and crossing her arms.

As Kili left, Shania glared harshly at her friend, surprised by her cruel comment. When Amy finally noticed her blond-haired friend, she sighed in annoyance.

"Out with it," She demanded, knowing that she was about to-be on the receiving end of a huge rant.

"What was that all about? Could you not see he was joking? Why do you have to take things so far? Don't you know when enough is enough?!" Shania began, capturing attention from a few nearby members of the Company, "I don't understand how you could be so stupid! Didn't you see how hurt he was after you said that?"

Yes! Yes, I did," Amy interrupted, her shoulder's sagging, "I-I just don't feel comfortable trusting him so easily, after what happened with Kate and Jamie...you know...and how he is always so close to me, I just need a bit of space."

"Then go tell him that," Shania comforted, resting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he will understand."

**oOo**

Amy knocked gently on the wooden door, to which she hoped was where Kili would be. When she received no answer, she knocked again a little louder than before. This time she did get an answer, but not what she wanted.

"Go away Amy!" Kili told her, his voice thick as though he'd been crying.

"No, I won't," Amy argued, smiling when she heard him huff and move about inside the room, making his way to the door.

Kili opened the door and it was clear to her that he had cried a little, making the guilt wash over her again.

"What do you want?" He snapped, she winced at his harsh tone.

"I came to apologise...for earlier," Amy began, looking at her feet guiltily, "I didn't mean to-be so harsh to you, it's...it's just that I just need some space away from you sometimes as I feel your always there."

"You just got sick of me-"

"No, no, no, no...yes...maybe, I don't know!" Amy sighed, burying her head in her hands.

A chuckle that escaped Kili's lips shocked her.

"If you would let me finish for once, if that's possible for you," Kili said, causing her to blush, "Then you would know that I was going to say that your sick of me being at your side every minute of the day, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll make sure from now on that I am not with you all day long," Kili grinned, pulling her in for a sudden hug.

"O-okay," Amy stuttered, shocked by his quick understanding and the hug, "Thanks for understanding."

"Follow me," Kili told her, but didn't really give her a choice as he dragged her into his room and towards the window.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Kili opened the window, before sliding out of it hanging on by just the ledge. Amy groaned, now realising what he was wanting to do.

"I don't like heights, Kili!"

"Don't worry," Kili reassured her, "I'll be right with you. Do you trust me?"

Amy studied Kili, of course she trusted him! But enough to let him drag her up on to the roof?

"Amy?"

"Yes...yes, I trust you," Amy nodded, after another pregnant pause.

"Good, now sit on the ledge," Kili instructed, patting at the wooden ledge.

**oOo**

Early morning light shone through the dirty window, brightening the room that two boys, a woman and a dwarf king occupied. It was what roused Kate from her slumber, moaning as she stretched in a cat-like way, yawning as she did so. It was when her arm hit a warm body beside her did she squeal in surprise and shock, only remembering falling asleep on the floor and on her own.

A soft chuckle escaped Thorin as he looked up at her from where she was holding herself up by her hands. She looked down at him, relaxing as she realised who it was, a confused look soon welcoming itself on to her face.

"First off, how did I get from the floor, to here in this bed? Secondly, why are you here? And thirdly, have you been watching me sleep?" Kate interrogated, resting on her elbows as she numbered her questions with her fingers.

"I didn't think it would be very good to let you sleep on the floor, and, that wouldn't be a good idea to leave you alone with two boys unguarded," Thorin explained, propping himself up, "And no actually, I was just lying here catching up on some sleep while waiting for a suitable time to get up."

"Okay, guess that's acceptable," Kate nodded, satisfied that he hadn't been watching her sleep.

As she got up to stretch her legs, she replayed his answers in her mind, sensing something amiss. It only hit her a few moments after looking out of the window.

"Wait a minute! What exactly were you implying by 'unguarded'?!" She glared harshly at him, irritation radiating from her, "Have we not had this conversation before?!"

"No, no, no, no, I didn't mean that," Thorin denied, standing up out of bed.

"Oh, really?! Enlighten me!"

"I just thought, because we're in Bree, that anyone could be out there and you can't defend them all on your own-"

"And what made you think that?" Kate asked, her voice surprisingly calm despite the vast amount of anger shown on her face, probably because of her sleeping nephews.

Thorin opened his mouth to answer, but Kate stopped him.

"Do not say it's because I'm a woman!"

The dwarf closed his mouth, thinking of something to quickly say so he could cover up that he was going to say what she told him not to, but he was too slow.

"Woah, woah, woah! Are you literally kidding me?!" Kate began, drawing closer to him, "Can you really be that sexist? I mean, after that argument over my nephews being useless, I was pretty sure you weren't going to make another comment like that again-"

"Actually, I didn't make any comment this time," Thorin noted in a futile attempt to lower her anger level, but it did the complete opposite.

Kate huffed, before picking up a cup nearby, aiming it at his head. Thorin ducked just in time for the offending object to miss his head, instead the cup smashed against the wall behind him. Within moments Kate lunged at him, a battle cry escaping her lips.

Thorin didn't get a chance to move as he she knocked down, but his warrior training and quick reflexes gave him an instant advantage. However, Kate had also had training from when she was in the army, which she used to level the dwarf so neither had anything over the other.

What they hadn't noticed was the two young boys watching them with wide eyes, having woke due to the racket they were making. Brody was the first to get up, running to the door to try find help from a member of the Company. James followed him, not noticing his intentions.

Brody ran along the hallway, down the flight of stairs and along to room three, where he remembered being told Dwalin and Balin were staying and if anyone could stop the squabble, it was the two old warriors. He knocked frantically and continuously, indicating that what he wanted was urgent.

Balin was the one to open the door, and he appeared to have been up for a while now. He looked questioningly down at the two children.

"You've got to come quick!" Brody pleaded, grabbing Balin's hand in a futile attempt to drag him back to the room upstairs.

"What's happened?!" Balin asked, alarmed.

"It's Thorin and Kate-" James began, having realised what his brother was doing, but Brody interrupted him just as Shania, Amy and Dwalin appeared at the doorway having heard their friend's names.

"They're fighting upstairs and-"

"They're going to kill each other!" They both finished, and nothing more needed to-be said as they rushed along the hallway and up the stairs to room ten, waking various other members of the Company with the racket they made.

Dwalin entered the room first, only to have to duck to miss a dagger being accidentally aimed for his head, by who he soon discovered to-be Thorin. He quickly realised that it was not meant for him, but Kate who was standing only a few inches away from him, appearing to-be throwing another dagger back at the dwarf king.

The two fighters failed to realise the newcomers, and continued on in their argument, both throwing comments harsher than the last. With each insult they spat, they threw something at the other, whether it was a dagger or a shirt, they hurled whatever reached their grasp first.

What shocked everyone the most was that Thorin was doing this too, it was very unlike him to act as childish as this but it seemed to amuse Shania and Amy to no end.

"What is going on in here?!" Balin roared, which was a rare sight to see but considering a shoe thrown by Thorin had just flew past an inch away from his face, he had good reason to.

"He is being a sexist bastard!" Kate spat, lobbing a book at Thorin, who dodged it.

"Oh, says the one who had the cheek to insult my kin!" Thorin retorted, throwing a candle holder back at the woman.

"Will you two just stop it! You are acting like a pair of children, worse in fact!" Balin ordered, successfully managing to stop the two, "I want both of you to calm down and clean this mess up! Once you've done that, without tearing each other to shreds, I want you downstairs so we can sort this out like civilised adults, and not a bunch a hooligans like you two seem to think you are!"

"But-" They both began, only to receive a harsh glare from the white-haired dwarf.

They sighed in annoyance, both still bristling with anger. It was so much that it worried the others whether to was safe enough to leave them in the same room together. None the less, Balin ushered them all out of the room and him being the wisest, they trusted his judgement.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the two tossed more insults and blames at each other.

"This is your fault, you know," Kate blamed, huffing as she began picking up various objects.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!" Thorin scoffed, "If it's anyone's, it's yours."

"Yeah right, I wasn't the one who was being sexist!"

"I wasn't the first one to throw something!"

"Well you didn't have to copy me, did ya?"

"I don't exactly have plans to die at this very moment, especially not by-"

"Now!" Balin bellowed angrily from outside, silencing both as they continuing to tidying the room.

After returning the room back to its original state, they vacated it without a word said. When they reached the ground floor, where the bar could be located and now most of the company. Not many of them noticed their arrival, if they did then they acted ignorant to them, probably so they didn't embarrass or irritate them further.

The pair, who were emitting an alarming rate of anger mixed with irritation, sat down in the corner of the inn, in front of Balin, Dwalin, Shania and Amy. No one knew why or how the girls were there, but Kate was thankful for it as she knew it would be harder to fight her case without them by her side.

"I hope that you two have managed to calm down, and, figure out why you did what you did," Balin began, despite seeing that they were nowhere near calm, "So, Kate, would you mind telling me what happened?"

"He said that because I'm a woman, I couldn't protect _my _nephews properly," Kate said bitterly, glaring harshly at Thorin.

"Thorin? What do you have to say?" Balin asked, turning the attention on the dwarf king.

"She insulted my kin, and that taking back the mountain is just a waste of time as we will just fall into the dragon sickness, and that we'd run the mountain into the ground."

"From what I am hearing, you are both in the wrong-"

"What?!" Thorin and Kate exclaimed in unison, interrupting Balin.

"You both insulted each other," Balin explained, adding, "Whatever one of you did, the other did too."

"Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Shania mused, despite her comment being heard, everyone acted ignorant to it.

"But she started it-" Thorin began, only to-be cut off.

"And you retaliated!" Gandalf suddenly snapped, appearing from behind the girls, scaring the table's occupants, "Now, I'd recommend the pair of you to stop acting like children and grow up! We have to leave in less than an hour, and let us not forget that you two will be riding together. So, whether you like it or not, you have to learn to act that the adults you are, and get along as I'm pretty sure both of you like your heads on your shoulders, than mounted on a wall. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Thorin and Kate nodded, neither looking the wizard in the eye.

"Good, now I suggest everyone goes and packs their things. We leave in half an hour," The wizard advised the Company, before speaking to Thorin and Kate, "You two are going to go into the market, and you're going to stock up on supplies. I want both of you at the stables with your bags...alive."

The duo glared at each other, before leaving the inn with annoyance radiating of them. As soon as they left, Shania looked at Amy.

"Are we gonna go make sure they don't rip each other to shreds?"

"Nah," Amy dismissed, shaking her head, "I don't think either of them fancy being turned into frogs...or something like that."

"By Gandalf?" Shania raised an eyebrow, "But we'd lose the entertainment!"

**oOo**

Thorin and Kate trudged through the streets, both being unhappy with the task that they'd been given and that they have to do it together.

"I see no point in me being here," Kate suddenly said, "I mean, I don't even know anything about how to use your money, or whether I'm getting ripped off."

"Who said anything about you buying supplies?" Thorin asked, rhetorically, "Gandalf has sent us both to stock up because he hopes by the time we return we don't want to-be ripping each other's heads off anymore."

"He does know that he's left us unsupervised, which means we could just rip each other to pieces now," Kate pointed out.

"Yes," Thorin sighed, becoming irritated with her constant stupid questions, "But do you really want to-be turned into a toad?"

"Not really," She answered, "Hey, what exactly are we here for? I thought you'd got all the food and other bits and bobs yesterday?"

"I did," He confirmed, dragging her to a nearby stall when she didn't stay by his side, "But considering not you, Amy, Shania, Brody or James have any extra clothes, or baggage for that matter, I figured it would be best to get you some."

"T-thanks," Kate stuttered, surprised by his kindness, "H-how do I know what to get?"

"Something suitable," Thorin told her, "It will have to keep you warm and protect you."

"Okay..." She trailed, eyeing the pieces of different clothing.

Kate slowly walked along the stall, looking for something that might catch her eye. She suddenly came across a few padded leather corsets that didn't seem too bright or fancy, they were quite plain and ordinary.

"These? One for me, and one for Amy."

"Yeah, pick out two that you think will fit."

"What about the price?"

Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut in.

"Three silvers each," A weary feminine voice spoke, causing Kate and Thorin to jump.

Behind the pair an aged woman appeared, casting a cold, strange feeling over them. They shook it off as nothing, but it still seemed to linger.

"We'll take two then," Thorin said, taking out six silvers from a pouch at his side.

Kate picked out a brown corset and a smaller black corset for Amy, both being similar to Shania's. The woman took them from her to fold them neatly and put into a brown paper bag. As Thorin paid the woman, she wandered around the stall, gazing at the variety of colours.

"Kate," Thorin spoke, catching her attention, "Time to go."

The dark-haired woman took the bag from the other woman as Thorin began to walk away. Just as she began to leave, a cold hand gripped her wrist firmly.

"I have something to give you," She said, reaching into her pocket.

"No, no, it's alright," Kate reassured, not really wanting to take whatever it was from the woman.

"I insist," The woman remained stubborn as she pulled out a silver bangle, "Here, take it."

"I-I can't," She refused, pushing it back into the lady's hands.

"It will bring strength and courage for your journey ahead."

"How..." Kate trailed.

"What else would a woman, such as yourself, be doing with a dwarf buying clothes?" The aged woman asked, adding, "A strange darkness has begun to grow in these land, you will need all the help you can get to face it."

"T-thank you," Kate stuttered, the bangle lying in the middle of her palm.

The woman closed Kate's hand around the bangle, a soft smile on her face.

"Go, he is waiting for you."

Kate subconsciously nodded, her feet taking her there as she returned to Thorin's side. Inside, she still couldn't get her head round what had happened, only realizing that the dwarf had called out to her several times already.

"Kate!"

"Huh?" She looked up from her feet, to meet Thorin's gaze, "Sorry, what?"

"These are for Brody and James," He told her, handing her another bag of what she assumed to-be clothes.

"Oh, right, okay," Kate nodded, taking the bag from him, slipping on the bangle as she did so.

This didn't go unnoticed by Thorin though, the brightly shining silver catching his eye. With interest, he grasped her arm, tracing a thumb over it as her frowned, wondering where she had gotten it from.

"The woman gave it to me," Kate explained, almost as though she'd read his mind, "I don't know why though."

"Hmm, it worries me," Thorin voiced his thoughts, "But we can dwell upon this later, we seem to-be running late and we have already to pick up some more supplies."

"Yeah," Kate murmured, her interest on the bracelet disappearing for now, "Sure..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a late update, but I like to update my other fanfic then this, so I take it in turns. Anyway, I hope you like it, just a filler chapter really.<strong>

**I also realised that I may have went off character with Thorin near the start, sorry about that and I hope you forgive me but I hope you like it anyway. And he doesn't mean to be sexist, he just wanted to help protect Brody and James!**

**Hope you enjoy the Kili parts, I also know that I've left Fili out but he will be included in the next chapter, a lot!**

**Please favourite/review/follow as you see fit, and a huge thank you to those who already have!**

**~Birdy~**


End file.
